Tap it
by Kxro-Kun
Summary: Shinichi just wanted to have fun with himself, but unfortunately (or fortunately, perhaps) Migi awakens and decides to join in


It was a rather tranquil day, no encounters with those man eating fuckers. Quite pleasant...too pleasant, even for a Saturday. It was rare..usually, he'd be surrounded by them with pounding rage in his chest. But...at least he had a day off from all that stress.

It was midnight by now and Shinichi was confined in his room since some inspectors didn't want him out of the house until Monday. He could've snuck out but didn't have the heart to. There wasn't much to do, and now, he was getting bored.

"Migi, you awake?" Shinichi gave his right had an experimental pinch, sighing when he received no response. He was asleep, huh? Well he could make the situation useful at least.

Ever since Migi ate his right hand, he never really had the chance to masturbate. His manly urges were ringing. They had rung quite a few times before, but had to be shut hence his other half (1/4 actually) was still intact. Knocking him out just to masturbate sounded...geh, too desperate? Well, at least he was asleep now.

His father walked in on him whacking the snake a few times before, so he made sure his door was locked so another embarrassing incident would be avoided. The inspectors were still there too, so just to be safe.

He licked his lips before stripping to his underwear, fondling his crotch before actually slipping his hand in, might I add RIGHT.

A few minutes passed and he stopped fondling his balls and gripped his erect shaft. (this was a habit) This load would be real thick, wouldn't it?

He closed his eyes and envisioned Murano, as he always did before.

Her creamy thighs...soft skin...puckered vagina. Maybe he could someday make love to her.

Something wasn't right. Thoughts of Murano usually did it for him but it was different now. No matter how much he thought of her, it wouldn't do.

He shrugged and thrusted his hands blindly, vacant of any thought.

That wouldn't do either.

He needed some stimulation..but what?

"What are you doing?"

Shinichi almost had a heart attack at the sudden voice. God fucking hell, why was Migi awake!?

"M-Migi!" He exclaimed, trying to conceal himself. It was useless, the covers were propelled to the ground while he shuffled in exasperation, and his pants were hurdled in a corner.

"Why are you so flustered? I don't sense any of my kind around." Migi glancing around, and finally down to see Shinichi's erection, moving towards it for closer look. "Oh, so this is an erection."

Shinichi spun his head out of embarrassment, "m-more importantly, why are you awake?!"

Migi glanced at him with a vacant expression, "Why? My four hours are up of course. Morever, were you relieving yourself using me?"

Shinichi tried to think of an excuse but nothing logical came to mind, telling the truth was the only way since he knew how the parasite was; Always so curious. Even more inquiries would be embarrassing and awkward. "...Yes," He sighed.

Migi inspected his crotch closer, narrowing his eyes at the Precum leaking. The tip was red, begging for attention. Though this whole situation would be a strong turn off, the young male had a strong libido. "I shall assist you."

Shinichi's ears almost bled, was he hearing right or had his ears gone bad, "What..?"

"I feel no need to repeat myself. You heard loud and clear."

"B-but.."

"I am interested in the male anatomy. We'd both be benefiting in this." Without his response, he attached himself around his cock.

Shinichi almost screamed, but knew to keep quiet since guests were over. This was like a hostage situation, "S-stop it, Migi!"

His right hand extended an eye towards him, "Don't disturb me or there'll be an accident." To prove his point, he shifted into a knife and lightly brushed the sharp edge against his thigh.

This was enough to shut him off as Migi continued his lecherous actions.

Migi gave it an experimental lick before taking it whole. Shinichi was surprised. Who knew he could do this. Afterall, he was a parasite who knew little or none about the human nature..Oh, fuck, It was probably the internet that corrupted his mind.

Shinichi snapped out of his thoughts when he felt something probe his entrance, "Mi...!?"

The tentacle burrowed deep in his ass, rubbing against his prostate, practically squeezing it. It was enough to set him over the edge. "M-ah!"

He came.

"Hm..." It seemed as though Migi was soaking in the information, debating wether or not the sensation was satisfactory. Due to ejaculation, he guessed correct.

Shinichi couldn't help but grow extremely embarrassed.

"Shinichi, you ejaculated too quickly. You came upon penetration, they call this premature-ejaculation."

'Kill me,' thought Shinichi. "Y-you had me surprised! I wouldn't have thought you'd.." He looked down coyly

"Hm?"

"P-penetrate..penetrate me." That sounded weird out loud, very weird.

"The prostate glad intensifies the pleasure," Migi explained, "Though a touch had you set over the edge. I didn't use lubrication, was it painful?"

Shinichi closed his eyes to catch a breath and shook his head, "No..I didn't feel it."

"Hm." Migi seemed as though he was calculating information...again, "Alright, let's try again."

Shinichi gaped, "Migi! I'm tired!" Though he couldn't help the blush prodding in. God damn this Parasite's inquisitive nature.

"Shinichi." Migi started, "I've already stated that we'd both benefit from this. Your body isn't tired at all. In fact, it could go about two more times."

Shinichi sighed in defeat. Migi knew his body better than him...literally. Arguing would leave him nowhere, he knew from...well, arguing with him a lot.

"Leave me alone after this. Deal?"

"Deal."


End file.
